The Return
by Superwholockgirl001
Summary: Sequel to Jack Frost Guardian Of Fun. It's been 5 years since the death of Jack and Manny. Pitch has engulfed the world in darkness. The Guardians have been brought down. Spirits morn the loss of their leader. Mother Nature has betrayed them all. But while they morn someone has returned from death itself and is more powerful than Pitch. Will they help or let them fall completely?
1. Intro

The Return: Intro

A year ago a darkness know as Pitch Black arose once again. The Man In Moon saw this and knew The Guardians would need help to stop him. It was then that Jack Frost The Spirit of Winter was chosen to be a Guardian. Along with North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny they stopped Pitch Black. A year later he returned. This time he had come back for revenge. He went after Jack Frost first. He ended up turning him back into a mortal with amnesia. Man in Moon himself came down to Earth to safe Jack Frost. His youngest Guardian. In the process Jack was destroyed. Man in Moon was to late. He along with the other Guardians stood their ground against a herd of nightmares. In the end The Man in Moon himself was destroyed by Pitch. With No Jack Frost and Man In Moon, and Pitch after the rest of the Guardians, what will they do? What will happen to the children of the world? What will happen to Jamie? That my friends is were our story begins.

My name is Nightlight. I was The Man In Moon's personal messenger. I was also the one who took care of him and raised him. The Man in Moon never had a nightmare growing up. He was the sweetest kid ever. He loved children. He cared for them. But now he is gone. Faded into nothing. The Guardian of Children...gone along with Jack Frost The Guardian Of Fun. We all morn our loss. We lost someone special that day. We lost family that day. Every Spirit morns the loss we have experienced. But while we morn, Pitch is out there. Growing stringer by the minute. So that's why a new leader was chosen. Pitch's daughter Mother Nature. That was a bad choice. On the first day she disbanded the Guardians. It was all part of Pitch's plan. And we fell for it. Now their is no one to protect the children of the world. No more laughter. No more hope. No more memories. No more good dreams. No more fun. Everything is complete darkness. Who will help us. Who is powerful enough to stand up against the darkness that engulfs the world? Who will save us all?


	2. Rising

# Chapter 1: Rising

"Mother Nature a big burst of magic has been detected!" Mother Nature turned to Nightlight. "Where?"

"In the Burgress lake."

"Send the patrols to investigate." Nightlight nodded and left the room.

* * *

_Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark. It was cold. And I was scared. But then..then I saw the sky. The moon was nowhere to be seen. The sky was calling me. Begging for me to help them. And I would help them._

The ice covering the lake burst open in an icy explosion as a hand covered in icy rocketed out of the ice. It grab hold of the ice that surrounded it. Another hand rocketed out of the ice and did the same thing. Then a head of a teenage boy rocketed out of the lake. He had hair as white as snow. He lifted himself up and out of the icy cold lake. He crawled to the shore and laid on his back. He took deep breathes. He opened his eyes, to reveal that he had one brown as chocolate and one as blue as the sky. He looked up at sky. There was no moon. Only stars. Stars that were crying out for help. "Don't worry. I will try my best." said the teen with white hair.

Then the sound of horses galloping and shouting was heard. The boy got up and climbed up the nearest tree. He slowed down his breathing. He looked down and saw 5 spirits on horses. "What happened here?" Asked one of the spirits. The kid then noticed what they were talking about. There was a big hole on the ice that covered the lake. Along with a lot of trees that were knocked down or frozen completely. "We better report this to the queen." With that they all left in the same direction they had come in.

When they were completely gone. The white haired boy jumped down. He looked back up at the sky again. "I'm going to need some help." One of the stars started to flash bright. The white haired boy looked at it confused. Then he noticed that it was actually falling. He looked at it in amazement. It was starting to get closer. Then he noticed it was gonna fall in his direction. "Oh no." The teen took cover behind the tree he had climbed. Few moments later there was a big boom.

"Wow. Never wanna do that again." said a female voice. "You can come out Jack." The teen walked up to her. She had long brown hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a regular t-shirt with a leather jacket and some jeans with black combat boots. "Who are you?"

"I'm Almach, and I as sent here to help you."

Wait Almach as in the star Almach?"

"Live and in person. You asked for help so now you got it." She looked around. Then the shouting and horses were heard again. Jack grabbed Almach by her wrist. "Time to go." Jack started to run towards the woods. A spirit on a horse appeared in front of them. Jack ran in a different direction. But another one appeared. They were now surrounded. "You are coming with us."

"For what we haven't done anything wrong!" Jack said to the spirit that talked to them. "Jack, maybe we should go with them."

"I would listen to your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend. She's not my girlfriend. I just met her."

"I don't care your coming with us. The Queen would like to have a word with you." Almach stared wide eyed at them. "Jack..We have to go now."

"I can't do anything without my staff."

"Fine then I'll do it." She got in front of jack and faced the spirits. "I have a message for your queen. Tell her the 3rd brightest star in the Andromeda constellation is here on Earth. And that I along with all the stars have come for her." Then there was a bright flash of light died down to reveal that they were gone. "Spread out and find them."

* * *

"Guys? Are you in here?" Nightlight asked as he walked into Bunny's warren. North walked up behind North. "Nightlight what a surprise!" Nightlight turned around to see the big jolly old man. "I have big news for you!"

North had rounded up the Guardians. They all sat in a table. "What's this about?"asked Bunny as he sat down.

"Ok, today we were checking for any stray magic when we had a huge spike of unknown magic." Sandy made a question mark above his head. "So, the spike was in the Burgress lake." The Guardians all stared in confusion. "Mother Nature sent some troops to investigate and they reported seeing a hole in the ice that covered the lake. " Now they were in shock. "Not only that but the trees had either crumbled or they were covered in ice completely."

"You don't think.."

"Impossible."

"Not only that, they left for a while and went back after hearing aloud crash. They encountered a girl that called herself Almach and Jack."

"Jack? He's back?" Tooth said not believing it. Sandy made a question mark.

"Wait did you say Almach?" said North now in wonder. "Yeah, why?"

"Almach that's a name of a star. The 3rd brightest star."

"You don't think?" Then Nightlight caught on. They are here because of MiM."


	3. Why me?

**AU: Sorry I haven't updated in soooo long I didn't have internet till like 5 days ago. But it's finnaly here! This chapter will get everything in movement. We have many spirits joining the story in chapters to come. This chapter will reveal who and why. With that being said enjoy!**

**P.S. New ROTG one shot is being written as a way of me saying sorry for my long absences. Now you can read the story.**

# Chapter 2: Why me? #

"Almach that's a name of a star. The 3rd brightest star."

"You don't think?" Then Nightlight caught on. "They are here because of MiM."

* * *

"What should we do about this?" Nightlight asked as he walked over to one of the rock tables in the Warren. "I don't know. But what ever they want can't be good. I feel it in my belly."

"I still can't believe Jack is back. Why hasn't he come?" Tooth looked up at Nightlight. "Maybe he doesn't remember." Everyone looked at Tooth. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Tooth is right. We must find him."

"But where would he go?" Bunny asked.

* * *

"Can I please just have it back?" Jack said extending his hands out. Another star had fallen with Jack's staff. Sirius. Yep the brightest star in the Winter Circle. "Why this is fun?" She said as she twirled the staff. "Just give the poor boy his staff."

"Boy? I'm a 300 something year old spirit."

"But your forgetting" said Almach as she turned around and walked backwards "You turned mortal and died. If it wasn't for us you would still be dead."

"Okay you have a point there but, you guys need me, and I'm useless without my staff."

"He's got a point Sirius. Without his staff he's like a spirit without a hunting place." They both gave Almach weird glances. "It's true. Plus you don't know where that things been."

"Hey!" Jack screamed. "Your right, here have it back." Sirius handed the staff back to Jack. "Finally!" Jack screamed in joy.

They had been walking for hours now. They had decided that walking would be safer since if they flew they had a better chance of being noticed. Currently they were resting inside a small cave. "So let's get to business." Almach and Sirius looked at Jack. "Why did you bring me back?"

"To help us take revenge." said Sirius as she laid back against the cave's wall. "I know that but why me?"

"Told you he would ask." Sirius said now with her eyes closed. Almach just sighed "November Jack."

"So?" Almach got u and motioned for Jack to follow her. Jack followed her outside, she pointed to the sky. "What do you see?"

"I see stars and clouds."

"What else?"

"That's it."

"And how does it look?" Jack stared at the sky. "Empty."

"The Man in Moon sacrificed his life for you Jack."

"Why?"

"Because November is coming." Jack looked at Almach confused. "I don't get it, is that a spirit."

"No Jack. November the month." Jack sighed "I don't get it."

"The Moon has other names. Names based on the season. Right now there's 13 days left before November."

"I still don't get what this has to do with me." Almach looked at Jack "It has everything to do with you, not only because your a season spirit but because The November moon is called The Frost Moon."

"So it's just a coincidence." Jack said obviously not believing any of this. "No it's not. The December moon is called The Winter moon. There 2 moons named after you Jack."

"Ok, let's say that what you are saying is true. Why hasn't anyone told me about this?"

"Because," said Sirius coming out of the cave. "It's meant to be a secret. Not only am I the brightest star in the Winter Circle, I'm also the brightest star ever. I'm the leader of the stars. Man in Moon told me to that this was to be a secret until the time came."

"But why?!"

"Because Jack Frost, by having a seasonal moon named after you makes you a powerful spirit. It makes you even more stronger because you are both a season spirit and a myth, oh but it doesn't stop there you are also a Guardian. A Guardian that has 2 seasonal stars named after him. Do you know how dangerous that makes you? You are more powerful than Mother Nature herself."

"She's right Jack, nobody can know about this. This secret must always be a secret, trust no one with it unless told to." Jack sighed again. "Fine. Whats the attack plan?"

"For now we stay in the shadows. We can't risk you getting caught, if you do the whole attack is ruined. We need to find a safe place for you to start the process."

"Process? What process."

"You need to harvest all that power within you. It might be our only hope on bringing Man in Moon back, but"

"Of course there's a but."

"We need the other 10 spirits. They are been tracked as we speak."

"Who are they?"

"Raijin Thunderkeg, the Storm Spirit. The spirit of Lent which will represent the Sugar Moon. THE NYMPHAI who represents the growing moon. We will need a moon animal spirit of Wisdom. Wakiya who will represent the lightning moon. The spirit of Autumn which will represent the Harvest moon. The Wandering spirit which will represent the traveling moon. If we combined all your powers with the moon flower it is sure to bring Man in Moon back who represents the old moon."

"How long do we have again?" Jack asked trying to digest everything "13 days. Think you can handle it?"


	4. The light Returns

# Chapter 3: The light Returns#

"Raijin Thunderkeg, the Storm Spirit. The spirit of Lent which will represent the Sugar Moon. THE NYMPHAI who represents the growing moon. We will need a moon animal spirit of Wisdom. Wakiya who will represent the lightning moon. The spirit of Autumn which will represent the Harvest moon. The Wandering spirit which will represent the traveling moon. If we combined all your powers with the moon flower it is sure to bring Man in Moon back who represents the old moon."

"How long do we have again?" Jack asked trying to digest everything "13 days. Think you can handle it?"

* * *

"Okay so where are we going again?" Jack said as they walked around the woods. "To find The animal spirit of Wisdom. He is usually always spotted around here by other spirits."

"How many spirits are there?"

"Billions Jack. There is a spirit for almost everything." Almach said as she walked next to Jack.

They had been walking for half an hour now with now luck. Till now. The hooting of an owl was heard. Sirius stopped walking. "Hear that?" Jack nodded "An owl."

"The Spirit of Wisdom." said Sirius, Jack looked at her "That's one of the ones we need right?" Sirius nodded. A girl came out of a bush and stood in front of them. "I am the guardian of this forest. State your business."

Sirius stepped forward "I am Sirius Brightest star in this Solar System. I am here searching for the Owl of Wisdom along with my fellow spirits." She motioned towards Almach and Jack. "The Owl of Wisdom sees no one unless needed."

"But this is important! We need to see him!" said Almach stepping forward. The girl looked up at them "You may not pass!"

Jack stepped forward "Ignore them, they don't have Fun much unlike me. But getting that out of the way we need to see the Owl."

The girl was about to speak when an owl landed on her "Jack Frost?" Jack looked at the owl "Yeah"

"Last I heard you had died." He then let Jack answer he looked at Sirius and Almach "The 1st and 3rd brightest star in the Solar System here in Earth as Spirits. What a pleasure, to what do I owe this visit?"

"We need to talk about the Seasonal Moons." That was enough said the owl went serious "Follow me."

They had entered a little wooden house. "Nice place." said Jack as he walked in. The place seemed to get brighter the farther in Jack went, but only the owl noticed. Almach and Sirius told the Owl the same thing they had told Jack. "I see." said the Owl as they finished telling him the story. "So that's why you brought Jack Frost back. I didn't even know stars could do that."

"Only the 5 brightest star can do it." said Sirius. Jack sat in a corner fooling around with a snowflake he had made. The owl motioned for the little girl, she walked up to him. "Why don't you show Jack Frost your ice collection." The little girl yelped in excitement and grabbed Jack by the wrist and pulled him out. Suddenly the room got a bit less darker.

"What is he?" said the owl unexpected.

"I don't understand." said Sirius. "Jack Frost, he is not a normal spirit."

"No he is not. He is a Seasonal and a Myth." The owl shook his head "I don't mean that."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean that this place reads a spirits spiritual power. Once they step through does door it lights up only visible to animal spirits. Jack Frost's spiritual power is the brightest I have ever seen in all my years. Other than The Man in Moon's himself."

"Might be because of the Seasonal Calender. He is two months on that." The owl shook his head again "That does not count."

* * *

North was pacing "We have to find Jack. If he truly is with the stars then this will not end well."

"But how are we gonna find him?" Tooth asked

"That's the tricky part mate. Maybe we should just wait for Nightlight to find him."

"Jack is in danger we have to find him!" said North as he pounded the table. At this moment hundreds of Nature Soldiers burst in through every opening. "You are charged for treason, you will come with us, or we will force you to."

* * *

A soldier walked in "We have found Jack Frost." Mother Nature turned around "Bring him to me." The soldier bowed and left passing by Nightlight "Jack Frost?" Nightlight walked in "Nightlight I see you have returned."

"You found Jack Frost?"

"Yes. How are the big four?" Nightlight looked at her "Same as always."

"Good, I don't want them getting in my way. Jack Frost must be eliminated, just like you."

"Me?"

"Don't play dumb, you think I would let you go see the big four by yourself?" Some soldiers came in with the Guardians tied up with chains. "I ain't stupid Nightlight." Pitch appeared next to her. Tooth gasped "Pitch." said North.

"Hello friends." Pitch said "This was expected of Nightlight. He practically raised the Man in Moon."

"And you destroyed him."

"He got in my way." Pitch said looking at him. "Kill him. He is nothing but a traitor." said Mother Nature. Pitch was next to her, he smiled.

* * *

The Owl flew up to Jack Frost, his conversation with the stars had led to no conclusion, so he decided to ask him himself. The little girl had left to guard the forest. "Jack Frost," Jack looked at him "Why are you helping the stars?"

"To bring back Manny. He sacrificed himself to save me. I own him."

"The Man in Moon does many things that aren't understandable, but they always have a reason."

"So I here." Jack froze the tree a bit. The sound of horses galloping was heard. "They've found us!" Jack turned to the owl "I know, I called them. The stars can't be trusted, you have trusted them. You are playing a dangerous game Jack Frost." The sound of the horses got closer. Jack got ready to fight the owl, he threw some ice at him, but the owl dodged. "I am the Spirit of Wisdom and you Jack Frost, are making a big mistake." The owl grew bigger "The Stars are creatures that can't be trusted." The horses stopped and surrounded Jack. "Jack Frost you are under arrest for conspiring against the queen."

* * *

Mother Nature sat down. A soldier walked up to Nightlight. "Don't worry it will be quick." The soldier brought up his sword and cut of his head.

"Nightlight no!" Tooth gasped "Oh no."

"You monster!" Bunny threw his boomerang at Pitch. The Nature soldier quickly tied him up again. Pitch grabbed the boomerang and laughed. "Look at them. The Big Four, defenseless, beaten, and alone." Pitch smirked "All it took was for me to go after Jack Frost to break you all. In all truth, it felt good to destroy both Jack and The Man in Moon." Bunny growled.

"Take them to their cells and dispose of the body." Mother Nature got up and headed for the door "I want our guest to feel at home when he arrives." Pitch disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Jack fell to the ground unconscious. The owl shrank "Where did you get dream sand from?"

"Not dream sand, nightmare sand." said the head soldier "You will be rewarded for your services. Let's move out!"

* * *

_Jack was in the middle of the woods, a shadow was in front of him. It spoke to him _"_The war has begun." said a mysterious person from the shadows "And you Jack Frost are the only one who can stop it. What will you choose? Your friends and family? Or the ones who saved you?" Jack looked at the shadows confused "Choose?"_

_"Yes. Only one side can win, and that side will be the one you chose. You Jack Frost are the key to the future. Many lives and spirits depend on your choice. Who will you choose?"_


	5. The Light Returns part 2

# Chapter 4: The Light Returns part 2#

**AU: In this episode I will feature one of the contest winners oc. Congrats to frostfur72 :D See you in the role play!**

* * *

_Jack was in the middle of the woods, a shadow was in front of him. It spoke to him _"_The war has begun." said a mysterious person from the shadows "And you Jack Frost are the only one who can stop it. What will you choose? Your friends and family? Or the ones who saved you?" Jack looked at the shadow confused "Choose?"_

_"Yes. Only one side can win, and that side will be the one you chose. You Jack Frost are the key to the future. Many lives and spirits depend on your choice. Who will you choose?" _

* * *

_"I don't want to choose. I want this to be over." Jack lowered his head. "This can't be happening."_

_"Well it is. You don't have much time Jack. I can't hold back the nightmare sand for long."_

_"Nightmare sand? So I'm dreaming?"_

_"This is the only way for me to contact you." _

_"Who are you?" The person in the shadows stepped out, it was a small chubby man with black hair and silver eyes. He was dressed up like a circus ring leader. "I truly am sorry for everything that has happened to __you. This was not suppose to happen." Jack didn't know how but right away he knew who it was. "H-how is this possible?" But before he could get an answer he was starting to wake up. "No I need to know how?"_

* * *

"We must move fast." said the Nature Commander. One of the soldiers put Jack on a horse. Somebody was watching them from the woods. "Hurry up you slackers! We need to get him to the Queen before he wakes up." Bright grey eyes watched their every move.

* * *

Sirius and Almach were walking around the woods. "We have to go back for him!" Almach screamed at Sirius. "We can't! We have to stick to the plan. We find the spirits of the seasonal calender and then we save Jack and bring back the Man in Moon."

"At what cost?" Almach stopped Sirius. "Well!" Sirius looked at Almach straight in the eyes. "Jack Frost ain't good to us dead."

"I know, but we need to do our duty."

"Jack Frost is part of that 'duty'."

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for him."

"We can't save the Man in Moon without Jack Frost. He is the key part of it." Almach said ignoring that last part. "Jack Frost can wait. That is all he has ever done. So he can wait a few more days." Almach just stared at Sirius. "Plus we can easily bring him back."

"You know we can't do that. It will increase the darkness on the world. It will show how helpless we stars really are. And I know you wouldn't like that."

"Who cares! We have a mission to do. And it doesn't matter, Jack Frost is dead either way."

"But it's better that we save him and Man in Moon before that happens."

* * *

"I can do this." The spirit with light grey eyes said as she watched the Nature Soldiers make camp. She had been following them for the past few hours. The sun was starting to set. She didn't know how or if it was even true or real. But she had heard a voice call out to her and tell her to find and save Jack Frost. At first she thought she was crazy, I mean everyone knows Jack Frost is dead. But now right before her very light grey eyes was Jack Frost unconscious and tied up by Nature Soldiers. She slowly rose up. A nature soldier looked over at her "Who are you?!" The other soldiers looked at her right away. "I'm here for Jack Frost."

"And you are?"

"I'm Autumn Flame Holland. But you can call me Autumn."

"Well then Autumn" The general stepped up "Either you walk away or you will face the same consequences as Jack Frost. So beat it!" The general manifested a rock from air and threw it at Autumn sending her back against a tree. This activated her powers. A wave of fire was sent out from her body. Her eyes quickly turned to a bright red color. "Oh no." Fire manifested it self in her palms. "So you wanna fight." The general said cracking his knuckles. What they didn't know is that Autumn has no control over her powers. The general made his way over to her. "Leave her alone!" They all looked back to see Jack Frost barely standing. "Your awake!? But how?"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well." Jack said using his staff for support. Autumn saw this as her chance and released a fireball from her palm. It hit the general in the back of his head. Jack quickly slammed his staff against the floor and it sent a rush of wind and ice across the floor. The ice froze the Nature Soldiers on to the floor. Jack fell on his knees. "Jack!" Autumn rushed over to him. She sent another fire ball at the general but he dodged it just in time. Jack pointed his staff at the general and sent a burst of ice at him freezing him in place. Autumn helped Jack up. "Come on we need to get you to a safe place."

* * *

"Listen Almach. I know your worried, we all are. If Pitch wins this war then its game over. We need to find Raijin Thunderkeg. when we do we get him to help us save Jack. Win win for everyone."

"Fine."

* * *

A tall teenager with black hair and golden eyes watched the fight take place from above the trees. Being unnoticed "Jack Frost, your more powerful than I thought. Even in your weakest for you stand your ground." He took a flower out of a bag he had. "Now I see why your needed for the spell." His golden eyes watched as Autumn helped Jack up. "Soon Jack Frost we will meet and we will bring down the stars." The spirit smiled and flew off in the direction of the Nature Palace.

**A/N: tA DA! Yeah so introduced a few new characters on this chapter. Autumn will be on for the next chapter. Don't know how many but she will definitely be in the next chapter. Congrats once again to frostfur72. And if you already now who the person/spirit/thing in Jack's dream was DONT SPOIL IT! I mean he does come out in- I would say but it would be spoiling it. Anyways See ya all in the next chapter**

***In dark kreepy voice* Protect your dreams! 0.o...um...BYE!**


End file.
